


Do you?

by QueenCurphy



Series: Flandus Drabbles [2]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Doubt, Feels, Flandus - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the one thing Norman never thought Sean would have to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you?

"Do you love me?"

It's the one thing Norman never thought Sean would have to ask.

Didn't he make it clear that he adored the man in every sense, each day they were together? Norman had told Sean countless times that he loved him, those three little words were always on the tip of his tongue. 

Norman 's fingers ceased their journey south of Sean's abdomen, coming to a standstill in the curls of his lovers heat. He looked down at the man he hovered over, his tanned skin contrasting against the soft pearly white of the silk bed sheets.

There was a glimmer of doubt in those soft blue eyes, and the pain that ripped through norman was unimaginable. 

"Sean, of course I do." 

Sean's gaze flickers towards the window, lost in thought, before staring back up at his lover, but he fails to make eye contact again.

"I love you more than the sun,"

Norman dips his head to plant a wet kiss on Sean's ribcage.

"More than the moon,"

His mouth glides up and lays another kiss on Sean's broad chest.

"And the stars."

He crawls up Sean's body, straddling his waist gracefully as he lowers again to capture his love's lips with his own. Sean melts into the kiss, his mouth moving in unison with Norman's as their chests press closer and harder together. When Norman feels Sean attempt to suck in some much needed oxygen, he pulls away and smiles shyly.

"Why would you need to ask such a question Seanie?"

Sean takes hold of Norman's hand, pushing it down between his legs so he can start where he left off.

"My mom used to say, if it's too good to be true, it probably isn't." 

Norman laughs sheepishly, a huge weight of worry lifting from his shoulders.

"Your mom was wrong on that occasion."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Such impatience!" Norman growls as he pounces for Sean's crotch, slipping his half-hard cock between hungry lips.


End file.
